This invention relates to an escrow storage device, that is, a temporary store from which single sheets of paper, such as bank notes, can be retrieved. The device may be used in a financial self-service terminal, such as an Automated Teller Machine (ATM).
It is known to provide an ATM having the facility to accept bank notes, cheques, bills for payment etc., and to place them in an escrow storage area, usually a cassette, but it is not easy to re-use the deposited notes without human intervention. Usually the notes have to be sorted into bundles of identical denomination before reuse.